


Maid Misstep

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Master/Servant, Nendroid KilluGon, boyslove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: The Young Master and his Lovely Maid are in the mansion study. What happens when Gon tries to give Killua the book he requested? A simple and sweet Nendroid KilluGon Ficlet! [Check them out on Twitter @nendroid_kg]
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Maid Misstep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! A quick KilluGon ficlet on a weekday at lunch~ My first one about my Nendroid KilluGon. Please enjoy!

“Just this one?” Lovely Maid Gon asked as he pulled the forest green book with gold trim off the middle shelf.

“Yeah, just that one,” Young Master Killua replied with a smile, adjusting his fake reading glasses before holding out both hands to receive the large tome he had requested. However, he got a lot more than he bargained for.

“Wah!” both boys cried out as Gon slipped off his makeshift step stool and into the arms of his surprised boyfriend. Together, the couple tumbled onto the carpet below with a loud thump. 

After taking a moment to realize that he was now on his back and staring up at the high ceiling of the mansion study, Killua gave a groan. “What happened?”

The maid boy’s cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. Maybe he shouldn’t have trusted three dusty books from the bottom shelf to be a sturdy stepping stool. “I-I fell,” Gon answered sheepishly, wondering how badly he was going to get scolded for his misstep. His white-haired boyfriend would surely call him a clumsy idiot.

“Well, it’s a good thing you fell forward so I could catch you,” the Zoldyck sighed, relief in his tone. He gave the cutie laying on top of him a protective hug. When he heard no reply, Killua craned his neck forward to see his beloved blushing as red as a ripe strawberry. “You are okay, right Gon?”

“Okay? Yeah, I’m okay. Totally okay,” came a breathy answer as the spiky-haired boy tried to calm his loudly beating heart. Even though he was dressed like a maid, Gon felt like a princess swept off his feet. Killua was just so charming, and cool! 

“As long as you’re fine…” Killua mumbled, dropping his head back to the carpet. He winced slightly as he was made aware that maybe  _ he _ had been the one to take damage from their tumble.

“Ah, but the book,” the smaller boy frowned, gazing to his left. The dark green tome had fallen unceremoniously face down on the carpet next to them. Not wanting his one task out of one to end in failure, Gon reached out a hand to grab it. It was just his luck that even the nearest corner was too far out of reach. He gave up with a small whimper that was answered by a playful chuckle.

“Don’t worry about it,” Killua said with an unseen sly smile on his lips. “Instead, I have a new thing I want you to do for me, my Lovely Maid.”

“What is it… Master?” Gon responded slowly, returning his attention to the boy in the suit beneath him. The embrace that had held him close loosened and fell away.

“While we’re here like this, why don’t you give me a kiss?”

“Can you really ask a maid to do that?”

“Hmmm… I’d only ask the cute ones.”

“Then I should be glad I’m cute,” Gon giggled, sitting up so he could reposition himself to provocatively straddle his boyfriend’s chest. After he felt a pair of hands sneak under the skirt of his dress and come to rest comfortably on his white thigh highs, the maid boy leaned down until he was face to face with the handsome Zoldyck. Killua certainly looked quite sexy in those fake reading glasses. “Where would you like your kiss, Master?”

“Why don’t we start with one on the lips?”

With that simple request stated, the Young Master and his Lovely Maid enjoyed a lovey-dovey afternoon together in the mansion’s study, ignoring all the books and becoming well-versed in each other instead.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you thought it was cute! It took me longer to write than I was hoping. It is based off of the latest pictures of my beloved Nendroid Boys, which you can find over on Twitter @nendroid_kg. I’m having a lot of fun posting pictures of them (almost every day)! Please check them out and give them love if you like their little fluffy ficlet here~
> 
> What? Where have I been? What about all my other unfinished KilluGon fics? I’ve been alive but busy, so please keep sticking around and I’ll post more eventually.
> 
> Please Kudos, Comment, and Review. I need the love... _(:3 」∠)_


End file.
